Closet Confessions
by KikiPuppy
Summary: Magnus and Alex are locked into a closet by their friend, who is very determined that they do some much needed "confessing". The super-cliché closet confession fic that I decided to try. Set after Ship of the Dead. Rated T for some swearing.


**Hi, long time no see! Kinda in a writer's block, and been running out of ideas. This is my first fanfic for the Magnus Chase fandom (btw, there are not nearly enough fics for a fandom this amazing). And I know this locked-in-a-closet topic is really overused, but I got the idea and thought I would try it out. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Magnus's POV**

I woke up in a small, dark space. Still registering my surroundings, I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes

I looked around, and in the dim light I made out walls with built-in shelves that were full of cardboard boxes. A storage closet?

I realized that I was leaning against something soft, and I twisted my head to see a faint outline of a person. The light coming from under the door illuminated a head of green hair. Alex Fierro.

What was Alex doing here? Better question: what was _I_ doing here?

The last thing I remembered clearly was dining in the Feast Hall of the Slain. My memory was fuzzy—maybe I'd had a few too many goblets of mead—but I was pretty sure I was in my bed when I fell asleep.

I reached up and tried to turn the doorknob, but it didn't budge.

I didn't want to wake Alex—that usually resulted in a painful death—but I kinda had to in this situation. So I poked Alex's arm lightly, and when it didn't work, shook it hard. When the two-toned eyes finally opened, I was awarded with a sudden back-handed slap to the face.

"Ow!" I yelped.

Alex sat up, looking around. "What's going on?"

"Female?" I asked, still holding my cheek.

"Yeah," she nodded absently. She turned to look at me, and saw my hand on my face. Her eyes widened and she smirked. "Sorry, reflex."

She sure didn't look sorry, but I shook my head and muttered, "It's fine."

"So, wanna tell me why we're in a closet?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "I just woke up here."

"Hmm," said Alex. "We did get a little tipsy last night... You don't suppose we...?"

We both looked down immediately. I heaved a sigh of relief when I made sure that I was fully clothed.

"Not that, then," Alex said. "Is the door locked?"

"Yeah, or we would've been out a few inappropriate thoughts ago," I said.

A scuffle outside made us jump and scramble to our feet. I reached for my pendant, but Jack wasn't there. A panicked glance at Alex told me her garrote wire had also been removed.

"Hey, you two awake?" Mallory's voice yelled.

"Yeah, what's going on?" I asked, a little more relieved. "Why're we locked in a closet?"

"Get us out of here!" Alex yelled.

"No!"

"What?" Alex said incredulously, glancing at me, then back at the door. "Did you just say _'no'_?"

Mallory cackled. "I'm not letting you guys out until you confess!"

"What do you mean, confess?" I asked.

"Oh, come on," groaned Mallory. "I am _so damn tired_ of the way you two flirt with each other—"

"We don't _flirt_!" I protested, but it came out sounding like a squeak.

"—All day, everyday. Seriously. It's time you two lovebirds do some confessing. So in the closet you stay until you do just that."

"Mallory Keen!" Alex pounded on the door. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Not if you're stuck in the closet!"

Alex let out a screech of frustration and kicked the door.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," I said, taking her hand and trying not to panic myself. "We'll get out of this."

"Not until you confess!" came Mallory's muffled voice from a distance.

I sighed and sat back down on the hard floor, pulling Alex with me. She plopped down next to me, still fuming.

"It's okay, Alex," I put my arm around her and rubbed her shoulder gently. While I've never been very fond of physical contact, over the last few months I've decided that it was okay if it was with Alex. "We'll wait her out, she can't keep us in here forever."

Alex laid her head on my shoulder and groaned. "Why, why, why..."

As we sat there in silence, I couldn't help but feel disappointed. Was it this hard for her to confess? Alex was a pretty straightforward person; it shouldn't be difficult for her. Maybe those feelings that Mallory wanted her to admit were nonexistent in the first place.

But then why did Alex kiss me—not once, but twice—if she didn't feel anything? Maybe she was just having fun, her mother being the god of mischief. Yeah, that could be it. She teased me enough that maybe those were just another attempt to make fun of me. She liked seeing me in a stuttering, flustered mess.

The more I sat there contemplating, the more depressed I got. I was already imagining how the rest of my life/death would go—watching Alex from afar, craving those smirks and kisses even knowing they meant nothing—

"You know what, fuck it."

Alex's voice jolted me out of my internal melodramatic sob session. I looked at her to see her brown and amber eyes glaring at me. Butterflies exploded in my stomach at the intensity of her gaze. _Wow_, she was hot.

I only managed a weak, "What?"

"It had to come to this anyways," Alex said, shaking her head. "I just don't like the method."

"Wha... what do you mean?" It was getting hard to breathe.

"Are you really this oblivious?" Alex scoffed, narrowing her eyes. Is it just me or is she actually _this close_ to my face?

And who the Hel turned off the AC?

Her face was inches from mine and I couldn't stop my eyes from flickering down to her lips.

"I'm not obli—" I was interrupted by Alex's lips pressing to mine. After freezing in surprise for a second, I melted into the kiss. Her hand lifted up to hold my face and I tightened my arm around her, pulling her closer. The kiss was soft and sweet, one that lit a slow, warm fire inside me.

When we broke apart, we were both breathing a little heavily. My brain was melted goo and all I could think about was how soft her lips were.

It might've taken ten seconds or ten years, I didn't know. All I knew was that Alex Fierro just kissed me for the third time.

I thought back to my earlier reverie, and decided that if it felt like this every time she kissed me, I'd be completely fine with pining from afar and living only for her occasional shows of affection.

When Alex finally spoke, her voice was low and slightly hoarse. "Magnus Chase, I'm so freakin' in love with you."

Before I could say a word, she kissed me again, a hot, fiery kiss that melted my insides.

Without thinking, I took her waist and pulled her onto my lap. The kiss deepened, with Alex pressing into me and her hands gripping at my hair. The edge of a shelf was digging into my back, but I was barely aware of the pain. Fireworks sparked across my skin as her fingertips trailed down my jaw to my neck. The feel of her body pressed against mine was intoxicating.

Alex Fierro was in love with me. Alex Fierro loved me back! I smiled into the kiss, trying to keep back a laugh of pure happiness.

Her hand was sliding up under my shirt when the closet door banged open.

"So have you two confessed—_oh my gods_! What are you _doing_?"

We jumped apart, Alex flopping off of me onto the floor while I yelped a panicked, "Nothing!"

Mallory stood in the doorway, with Halfborn and T.J. flanking her.

Alex glared at them. "Well, almost each other, but you guys stopped that."

"Alex!" I squeaked, face flushing even more.

T.J. just turned and walked away silently, shaking his head. Mallory was still frozen in shock, while Halfborn had an expression of pure delight.

Alex stood up calmly, brushed herself off, and offered me a hand. I took it hesitantly, blushing.

Not letting go of my hand, she walked out of the closet with me stumbling behind.

"See ya," she tossed over her shoulder at Mallory and Halfborn. We walked in silence across the hall and into the elevator. I glanced at Alex as he pressed the elevator button. His two-toned eyes burned with fiery determination.

"Wait, male now, right?" I asked, suddenly realizing. He nodded, smiling a little.

As soon as the elevator door dinged closed, he grabbed my collar and shoved me against the wall.

"I wasn't finished," was all he said before he took my face in his hands and kissed me.

* * *

**So how was it? Please tell me in the reviews! Also, I'll be travelling a bit this summer, so don't expect any more fics from me for the next month and a half or so. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
